Rose des Sables
by Symbelmyn
Summary: L'histoire d'un jeune couple haradrim pris dans les tourments de la Guerre de l'Anneau. Il s'agit d'un OS, raconté du point de vue des Haradrims avec une brève apparition d'Eomer.


Disclaimer : fiction inspirée de l'univers de JRR Tolkien, les personnages, lieux,(…) ne m'appartiennent pas.

**_Rose des Sables_**

Ankhi n'avait jamais de toute sa vie que le sable, s'étendant à perte de vue, ondulant et rougeoyant sous le Soleil écrasant. Elle aimait fixer un point à l'horizon et s'imaginer marcher entre de grandes collines verdoyantes : son grand-père lui décrivait souvent les pays du Nord et Ankhi se voyait désormais exploratrice. En plus, ça rompait efficacement la monotonie du voyage. Soudain, la jeune fille entendit un cri dans son dos : Ouahe ! Ouahe ! Ankhi voyait en effet des palmiers se dresser fièrement à environ une lieue de la caravane, promesses de repos pour ses pieds brûlés. Sa famille et elle marchaient d'oasis en oasis pour trouver de l'eau et du travail : grâce à une journée de labeur son père pouvait obtenir de l'eau pour quelques jours de voyage. Aucun Homme n'a jamais vu d'ombre dans le désert et le Soleil rendait fou ceux qui n'avaient pas d'eau. Même le sable brûlant transperçait le cuir des semelles d'Ankhi et transformait ses pieds en corne craquelée.

o O o

Djer se retrouvait encore une fois à conter l'exil de son peuple à sa petite-fille, une petite sauterelle qui parviendrait sûrement un jour à le faire mourir d'épuisement.

« -Tu sais Ankhi, si tu ne me laisse pas dormir, tu devras bientôt mettre mes os dans le Coffre des Ancêtres » soupira le vieil homme au teint buriné « Je serai un poids de plus à trimballer. »

«-Mais tu as promis !

-Tu pourrais faire promettre à un orc de devenir honnête ! »

Les yeux noirs de sa petite fille le fixaient d'un air réprobateur.

« -Oui, oui, c'est d'accord. Est-ce que tu te souviens d'où est-ce que nous venons ?

-Tu as dit que notre famille vient de la rive sud du Poros. » Ankhi ajouta avec des yeux rieurs :

« -Est-ce vrai que cette Grande Eau fait une demi-lieue de large ? Et des milliers de lieues de long ? Et que sur la rive Nord vivent des Hommes aux yeux gris ?

-Cela je te l'ai déjà dit… Peut-être un jour te parlerai-je du peuple des chevaux. On dit que leur roi habite un palais recouvert d'or ! Commença Djer avec un air malicieux. »

Il pouvait voir dans les yeux d'Ankhi qu'il avait toute son attention .

Il continua :

« - Mais là n'est pas la question. Nous vivions ta grand-mère et moi sur la rive sud du fleuve j'étais un fier guerrier en ce temps ! Ah si tu m'avais vu ! Je gardai le pont à l'ouest de notre petite cité. L'air du temps était à l'optimisme : notre Seigneur Sauron nous avait promis sa protection contre les guerriers du Nord. Mais le Seigneur de la Citadelle Blanche s'est donc senti menacé ...

-Les Hommes de l'Ouest ne partagent donc pas notre foi ? L'interrompit la jeune fille,

-Laisse-moi donc finir, jeune insolente ! gronda Djer. Donc les Gondoriens ont attaqué nos cités. Ils nous ont attaqués avec leur bateaux par le Nord, et avec leur cavalerie par l'Ouest ! Ils avaient chargés toute leur armée dans de lourds bateaux pour nous prendre à revers ! »

Et le vieil homme conta la bataille par le menu ! Quand il eut fini, la petite Ankhi était endormie depuis longtemps. Le grand-père savait bien que sa petite-fille n'était qu'admiration devant ces peuplades exotiques et qu'il y a longtemps qu'elle n'écoutait plus la fin de son récit. Il était en effet bien connu que Djer nourrissait une rancoeur tenace envers ceux qu'il avait considéré comme ses frères de la rive d'en face. Ils avaient assassiné sa femme, sa petite gazelle, si délicate et enjouée, et brûlé son foyer. Il avait alors agrippé son fils et avait couru le plus loin possible vers le Sud. Jusqu'à ce que ses semelles tombent et que ses pieds saignent. Jamais ces souvenirs le quittaient.

Une larme coula sur sa joue ridée .

o O o

Ankhi regardait son mari avec tendresse. Atoum avait la peau brune des soldats qui combattaient tout le jour durant sous le Soleil du Sud et la fierté des Nomades de Nâfarat. La jeune femme avait consenti à l'épouser il y a deux ans de cela. En échange de quoi sa famille pouvait accéder aux puits construits par l'armée de Sauron. Le jeune homme servait en effet comme archer sur le dos des Mumakils. Fini les pieds brûlés par les interminables marches dans le désert ! Sa famille avait retrouvé une vie stable grâce à ce mariage. L'amour leur était venu avec le temps et la patience. Ankhi ne souhaitait plus voyager vers le Nord comme dans son enfance : sa place était ici et elle le savait. Atoum lui rendit son regard et l'embrassa . Le ventre d'Ankhi avait commencé à s'arrondir et la seule ombre qui planait sur leur bonheur était celle de la guerre.

o O o

Quelques semaines après, Atoum pénétra dans leur tente, drapé dans le voile noir que les hommes portaient à la bataille, bien commode pour empêcher le Soleil de se refléter sur leur cuirasses.

« Notre Seigneur Sauron nous enjoint à marcher sans attendre sur Minas Tirith. »

Ankhi était assise sur le sommet d'une dune, regardant vers le Nord. Depuis le départ de son époux, son coeur était lourd, comme enserré d'une main invisible. Une petite voix dans sa tête ne cessait de lui murmurer que jamais il ne reviendrait.

Atoum se laissait bercer par le pas lent et chaloupé du gigantesque Mumak sur lequel il était assis. Il serrait dans sa main une rose des sables qu'Ankhi avait trouvé dans le désert. Trouver une de ces petites roches dans une telle immensité de sable tenait du miracle. Le jeune guerrier la portait toujours sur lui dans l'espoir qu'elle lui apporte la chance de revoir un jour sa femme et de rencontrer l'enfant qu 'elle portait. Le Mumak et son équipage marchaient maintenant sur un terrain qui autrefois avait dû être verdoyant. La titanesque armée du Nécromancien écrasait l'herbe et mettait à nu la terre. Le nuage de poussière soulevé par le vent atteignait même la hauteur des oliphants. Atoum soupira et rangea sa pierre dans un recoin du drapé de son vêtement : la Cité était désormais en vue.

Ankhi était assise au bord du puit. Le jour était étouffant et son ventre commençait à lui peser. En reprenant son souffle, elle repensait au temps où elle voulait voyager dans ces contrées où l'eau ne manque pas et où de gigantesques plantes donnent une ombre douce et humide. La jeune femme se releva avec peine et entreprit de retourner au campement de l'armée, vidé de la majeure partie de ses habitants.

La bataille faisait rage à présent. Du haut de son Mumak, Atoum avait ressenti une puissance fulgurante lors de la charge en voyant les soldats ennemis murmurer de peur et de surprise à la vue des colossales créatures. Le jeune soldat se sentait invincible : il décochait flèche après flèche et les cavaliers blonds tombaient comme des mouches autour d'eux. Le cornac conduisait leur animal d'un geste sûr, droit vers l'impressionante Cité Blanche : au grand jamais il n'avait vu de telle ville, construite à flanc d'une montagne. Tous les guerriers du Harad avançaient, implacables et vengeurs contre le peuple qui les avait asservi. Bientôt les bannières de l'Oeil et du Serpent flotteraient sur la plus haute tour de la ville.

Tous les hommes étant partis en guerre, le camp paraissait bien vide à Ankhi. Aucune activité ne subsistait ici, alors toute la journée, elle se postait sous un palmier et regardait en direction du Nord. Personne n'avait eu de nouvelles de la guerre mais un espoir de retrouvailles était toujours là.

Un changement soudain se produisit parmi les rangs ennemis. Leur roi avait rassemblé ses hommes et ils chargeaient à vive allure, leur chevaux lancés dans un galop fou et les hommes pâles criaient dans une langue aux sonorités étranges. Le choc fut terrible, surtout pour les fantassins. Atoum nota cependant que leur cornac modifiait son attitude, comme s'il mettait quelqu'un au défi. Le jeune soldat se déplaça un peu vers la tête de leur bête pour voir ce qui se trouvait devant eux. Un des barbares du Nord avait en effet placé son cheval sur la trajectoire du Mumak. Il semblait être de noble naissance, surement un des capitaines. Le fou. Jamais un cavalier n'a pu vaincre un Mumak seul. Dans les yeux du guerrier blond brillaient la colère et la détermination. Lorsqu'il arma sa lance, Atoum sentit son coeur se serrer. Le jet atteignit le cornac en plein coeur, et celui-ci tomba de l'oliphant, entraînant la corde reliée à l'animal avec lui. Atoum se jetta vers la tête du Mumak pour la couper, mais il était trop tard. Il vit avec horreur leur bête bifurquer vers l'autre animal à sa gauche. Lorsque les deux mastodontes se percutèrent, Atoum fut projeté un avant, mais rien ne pouvait arrêter sa chute : il regarda terrifié le sol se précipiter à sa rencontre. Puis, plus rien.

Voilà deux mois qu'Atoum était parti sur le dos de son Mumak à l'assaut de la Cité Blanche. Seule la nouvelle de la défaite de Sauron leur était parvenue. Il n'était pas invincible finalement, et les Haradrim se retrouvaient une fois de plus sans Roi ni Seigneur . Mais Ankhi, pensive sous son palmier, ne voulait qu'une chose : savoir ce qu'il était advenu de son jeune mari. Soudain, un nuage de poussière s'éleva à l'horizon et la tira de sa méditation : l'armée était de retour ! La jeune femme alla à leur rencontre, aussi vite que son ventre le lui permettait.

L'effervescence règnait de nouveau sur le camp : les pères cherchaient leur fils, les femmes leur mari, leurs fils et leurs frères. Ankhi errait parmi les tentes et les Mumakil survivants dans l'espoir de voir un visage familier. Elle sentit une main dans son dos. La jeune femme se retourna, un sourire aux lèvres, le coeur gonflé d'espoir. Mais ce fut le regard sombre et abimé de Chabti, un ami d'Atoum, qu 'elle vit, et non pas celui qu'elle avait espéré. Il tenait une rose des sables maculée de sang séché dans sa main.

Ankhi se tenait encore une fois sur sa dune, regardant vers le Nord, sans doute pour une dernière fois. Jamais elle ne pourrait mettre les ossements d'Atoum dans le Coffre de sa famille avec ceux de ses pères : les Rohirrim avaient brûlé tous les ennemis morts au combat. Jamais son enfant ne verrait son père. Jamais plus elle ne reverrait ses yeux noirs rieurs. Ankhi se moquait de savoir que le guerrier blond qui avait pris la vie de son mari avait agi en protégeant sa vie, sa famille et son pays. Il avait tué Atoum, cela seul importait. Seul restait de lui le sang sur la rose des sables. Désormais Ankhi comprenait la fin de la vieille histoire de Djer.

NdA :

L'histoire est inspirée d'une scène d'une film (au cas où: pendant l'attaque de Minas Tirith, quand Eomer fait tomber deux Mumakil d'un jet de lance).

Ouahe signifie oasis en arabe.

Tous les noms (Ankhi, Djer, Atoum et Chabti) sont tirés de l'Antiquité Egyptienne.


End file.
